The joys of texting
by gracefulmiracle
Summary: Yami becomes Seto's victims. The brunet will enjoy making Yami fall to his little prank, poor little pharaoh having to suffer his boyfriend's sense of humour.
1. Chapter 1

**The joy's of texting**

A/N: well this is routinary i do not own ygo blahblah i just write the story.

This is a gift for my dear and beloved friend meiko who i loved so very much we both are horrible influence on each other. Well for the ones that like my writtings, well u see u should thank her cause she's the one that convinced me to write again

This is literally and idea that came to me in one of our conversations. So pls enjoy and if u review pls try to describe me which were the parts u liked the most. other thing pls take into consideration that I'm not a native english speaker, im suuuure there are many mistakes I don't realize and i would be grateful if u pointed them out so if I decide to continue writing I will not repeat them over and over again.  
>Once again thanks and MEIKO U BETTER LIKE THIS DX it took me ages to write it down on word.<p>

Yugi and everyone were sitting in Yugi's living room watching a new movie they had rent. Joey was screaming as the especial effects showed the ghosts trying to reach and kill the main character. Anzu was watching focused on the screen and Honda was pretty much mimicking the other two, except that unlike Anzu who was hugging a pillow to deal with the anxiety he was fumbling and biting a piece of the cardboard cup of his coffee.

Yugi was sitting next to Yami. The teenage was enthralled by the film and was having a lot of fun, though that was not the pharaoh's case. The former pharaoh was absolutely bored. His face was resting on the palm of his hand while his other arm was comfortably lying on top of his right leg. He had already predicted the entire movie and unsurprised he watched as it developed just as he thought it would.

He let out a heavy , long sigh. He was terribly missing his dragon. He gave up. Stretching his arm the young Egyptian reached for a nearby pillow and rested his head on it. Looking at the ceiling he reached for his pocket taking out his cellphone. He hoped Seto would answer his messages.

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp…..

Kaiba was working checking reports of the resent stocks. Kaiba Corp was doing well so far, their incomes have increased positively with the launch of a newer version of the duel disk. Even though he was absolutely satisfied with the huge popularity his product had achieved. He was bored right now. He got up for a moment to stretch. He was contemplating going home after all, it was one of those calm nights where there weren't any serious problems. He should take advantage of the early hour.

The young CEO was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his cellphone vibrate against the wooden surface of his desk. Reaching out for it, he smiled to himself. He already knew who it was the individual that was contacting him. He read the text message. His eyes softened without his notice.

Yami: Night Blue Eyes.

I'm missing you. *completely bored *

Kaiba instantly answered the little message.

Yami was still laying on the floor but now he was facing the T.V just as bored as before. He jumped as he felt his cellphone vibrate, his heart pounding for a moment. Usually it'd take longer for Seto to answer. Rolling unto his belly he opened his cellphone.

Seto: me too…

Yami smiled and a light blushed painted his pale visage. He hoped Seto would come soon. It was Friday and he was expecting him to come to pick him up already. He wrote back.

Kaiba heard his cellphone once more. He read Yami's message and as fast as he did an idea came to mind. An evil smirk across his face.

Yami: What do you want to do tonight?

The former pharaoh fastly read the message. His smile instantly turned into a big indignant pout and happiness was replaced with irritation.

Seto: Suck my dick…

Kaiba left the cellphone on the desk ready to answer Yami's messages. He was absolutely pleased with himself since apparently he had achieved great results with his plan. Yami was pissed and he was completely certain he was making his little usual tantrum consisting of pouting and muttering insults towards him.

He awaited for the cell phone to ring. To his satisfaction it didn't take that long. The device started singing with the promise of amusing moments with his favorite victim. Quickly he opened it. He took a moment to read.

Yami: uhm… NO? I was thinking about something more romantic?

Kaiba let out a sonorous laugh. The young man was enjoying his little stunt and his fun was doubled as he discovered he had been right about Yami and his tantrum. Poor little pharaoh, he had to deal with the brunet's sense of humor.

Kaiba quickly wrote back. During the whole time a quite sadistic smirk adorned his face.

Sometime passed and the pharaoh was looking at the ceiling with his arms crossed. He had been upset at Seto's stupid answer but he was more annoyed at himself. When he read the last message several mental images assaulted his mind. Of course, it wouldn't have been half as bad if those images weren't erotic. His body responded to them immediately. His body missed Kaiba's touch and caresses but he refused to give up easily.

Yami had been so lost in his thought, he didn't notice that a pair of violet eyes had been studying him for quite a while already. Yugi had felt Yami's excitement after texting on the phone. He realized almost immediately who was the person he was texting to, as he felt the particular feelings Yami showed. Predictable enough the pharaoh's mood changed fastly from excitement to irritation. Now the young man was adorably pouting. Yugi smiled at the expression. His other self could be quite cute when he acted childishly. The cutest thing was that he didn't even notice it.

The violet-eyed duelist gazed back at the television. He started pondering about Kaiba and Yami's relationship. Strangely enough he hadn't been surprised at all when Yami told him about his feelings for the brunet. In a sense, it actually answered a lot of questions. In particular the mixed emotions he had felt emanating from the young duelist whenever he met his rival.

Their feelings for each other were surprisingly passionate and even tender but what was more amazing was Kaiba's trust towards him. The CEO had always been particular about how he treated everybody else around him. Yami in a sense had and advantage. It didn't take away the unexpected attitude directed at him. Yugi never imagined his classmate could joke so openly. He loved to tease the crimson eyed man whenever he had the opportunity or at least make fun of anyone he considered incompetent to make Yami smile.

He had to admit that the brunet's crude jokes were hilarious as long as they weren't directed at you. His incredible honesty was what made everything funnier. His jokes were directed at the truth , cruelly mocking it. Most of his victims couldn't even defend themselves for that very reason. Their various helpless expressions added themselves to the comical effect. But of course, the man was unpredictable. If he was in a bad mood and he misunderstood a sneaky laugh as an insult ; his attacks would be redirected at the offender. Yugi had learnt to pay careful attention to any sign of irritation.

The violet-eyed youth had been so concentrated on his ideas that he had missed many important scenes of the movie. He blinked a few times discovering that they were in the most exciting part already. Yugi face palmed irritated with himself. Damn it, he had totally wanted to…

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!, the violet-eyed teen screamed as the huge face of the demoniatic figure appeared on screen. Everyone looked at him. Well almost everyone. Joey joined his scream of fear as he was surprised by Yugi. Anzu, Honda, and Yami looked at them worriedly until they realized the reason of the dramatic reaction. The former king laughed when he discovered what happened. Honda and Anzu joined the laughter.

Yugi and Joey blushed in embarrassment. Usually Joey was the one who screamed. Yugi felt ridiculous and hid his face with his hands. Meanwhile, Joey was trying to suffocate Tristan after he mocked his fear of spirits.

The vibration on his stomach alerted the crimson-eyed male. He picked up his cellphone and read the message. His pout and irritated expression was replaced with one of disbelief. His eyes narrowed and a very deep blush appeared on his face. His mouth opened and closed as he chocked down his noises of surprise and indignation. His heart fluttered for a moment and his body heated up. He could feel his entire body responding to the text.

Seto: Suck my dick under the moonlight?

Just the possibility made his body burn with desire. He could imagine it. Seto's strong and big hands caressing his entire body, rough and tender. His lips kissing his neck and whispering dirty comments in his ear. Seto dominating him entirely making him tremble with desire until his caresses became more erotic as he divested him. The sensation of bare skin against bare skin. Then he'd take Seto's member in his mouth; controlling him with each wet caress of his tongue. He would listen to the brunet's soft gaps and moans. The desperate breathing would betray his enjoyment.

He growled annoyed at his weakness. He was falling into Seto's pace. He slapped his forehead but sighed longingly. His boyfriend was truly a manipulative jerk. He took again his cellphone and typed his anger in every single word.

The young business man decided it was time to go and of course it was time to go get his weekly prize…Yami.

He walked towards his personal elevator and pushed the button that lead the heavy transportation to the parking floor. The young man had already called Isono to wait for him with the limousine.

He walked with confidence towards the vehicle when suddenly his cellphone rang again. Kaiba grabbed the device immediately opening it in mid-air. He laughed darkly. His youthful and masculine voice echoed in the empty space with rare force.

Yami: You JERK! Just come for me already!

Kaiba Seto entered his limousine with great elegance and left his company. He had an important date to attend to.

Yami was impatiently waiting for his boyfriend to appear. His face was decorated with a big and adorable pout. He crossed his arms in annoyance , still lying on the floor.

The pharaoh's mind kept on chanting a series of insults at his beloved for taking so long in picking him up. Suddenly a loud scream startled him enough to sit up worriedly. He glanced at Yugi, who looked scared. Another scream was heard and this time it was Joey's. He looked at them confused. He followed Yugi's gaze to the television and could see that they were scared by the scene shown on it . The teen just laughed merrily at the situation. It made him forget his angry towards certain someone.

His blond friend proceeded to fight Honda out of embarrassment when the other male made fun of him. After Yugi's embarrassment subsided and the blond man stopped his fight ; they laughed together. The reality was that it had been hilarious.

The mood finally settled down and they decided to keep on with the movie. The film was already reaching its climax. The four teens remained silent. Yami's mood had improved up a bit and decided that it wouldn't harm him to pay attention.

Sonia, the protagonist, walked carefully through the hall, taking frightened short steps. The music fastened and the creepiest sounds were played. The creepy sounds announced the final confrontation between her and the possessed assassin. In a sudden movement the closed door to the left opened and the tall figure of the evil psychopath appeared…. And in that very moment the shop's door opened as well mimicking its film counterpart. With a loud eerie noise it moved. In the dark they couldn't see well who it was and in a shared moment of panic and confusion all of them, except for Yami, screamed in unison. To their disbelief the former pharaoh got up and raced towards the dark figure near the door. Thousand of thoughts ran through their heads of what could possibly happen to the pharaoh but they weren't expecting the single word that the teen uttered with excitement as he hugged the man. The group looked surprised at the two men as they embraced and kiss.

For a moment Yami had been alert, ready to attack the intruder until he recognized the pair of blue eyes that he adoresd so much. His stressed posed faded quickly as he ran towards his boyfriend with all the excitement he could master at the moment. An entire week without him was something that unnerved him but seeing him again was the solution and all was forgiven. Seto had come to pick him up.

"Seto! ", he cried out with excitement. The brunet opened his arms in invitation. Yami kissed him fiercely. Seto kissed back with the same fervent passion. After a couple of minutes their embrace was broken and their eyes locked. Yami's eyes beamed with happiness and Seto's blue eyes gazed at him tenderly.

"You came early", the pharaoh whispered.

"I finished sooner than expected", the tall man answered, unconsciously lowering his tone to accompany the other's whispering voice.

The young business man looked up to the other teens in the room. His usual expressionless mask back in record time. He studied them, one elegant eyebrow rose at the scene before him. Anzu was on the floor with a pillow tightly clutch against her chest as she breathed with difficulty. The bonkotsu was hugging his sparring partner and Yugi who was sitting down on the coach, tightly clutched his t-shirt, as he looked at him with wide eyes. The little duelist laughed nervously when Kaiba's gaze settled on him. The young duelist rose a shaky hand to take some of his blonds bangs out of the way and finally greeted him with a doubtful smile.

"Ha ha", Yugi laughed nervously, "Hello Kaiba-kun. Uhm… you came for Yami right? "

The pharaoh who had followed Kaiba's gaze, eyed his Aibou curiously as he stammered a little. He was trying his best not to laugh as he realized that his boyfriend must have freaked them out. The brunet nodded at the shorter duelist's question before looking back at his petit lover.

"Are you ready to go? ", he asked softly.

Yami moved his head in affirmation. He walked to the end of the couch where he had been resting the whole evening and grabbed a small black bag where he had packed everything that he would need for the weekend. As he rose his eyes redirected to gaze at his Aibou. Gently he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder and squeezed lightly in silent comfort. The teen reached for Yami's hand and returned the gesture before murmuring .words to calm his other self. A certain warmth was shared between them as they smiled softly to each other. The crimson-eyed man returned to his boyfriend's side after checking on his partner.

Seto watched disinterestedly the exchange between his lover and the midget. His eyes followed Yami as he returned to him. Within seconds an idea came to mind as the other approached him. When the former king came close enough his strong arms swoop him off the ground effortlessly and the teen was carried in bridal style.

The swift move confused Yami for a second. He felt as his rival lift him off the floor. The first thing he did though was circling the brunet's neck for balance. When his body finally became static ; he noticed his body was suspended in mid air. His cheeks tainted with a soft brush of pink that changed into a deep stroke of red as he felt embarrassed.

"Kaiba Seto! Put me down! " , growled the king of games.

Everyone looked at them surprised and curious over their actions. The several pair of eyes followed the couple until the door was closed behind them but even after that they could still hear their friend growling and insulting his romantic interest until his voice was lost in the distance.

Just when nothing could be heard of the two sparring men did Yugi laugh at their absurdity. Anzu looked at him before smiling and giggle for she had been thinking the same thing as his childhood friend. Finally after the shock was shaken away their blond friend realized he had been holding Honda's hands the whole time the incident had taken place. Both men cried out in disgust. Yugi and Anzu laughed with greater mirth as they watched the fight between them. Slowly the laughter disappeared into a quieter mood. Yugi sighed. He was really tired but even then a small smile adorned his innocent visage.

The pharaoh was absolutely angry. He made it obvious as he continued to struggle on his boyfriend's possessive embrace. He even added a series of very creative insults. He was absolutely frustrated for he hated been carried like a lady. The teen tried to thrash and kick but the brunet's grip was superior in strength and his moves were futile. In a childish whim the duelist decided to act and grabbed the brunet's cheeks and stroked hard trying to harm him enough so he could stop and finally let him go.

"Ouch, Yami let go!"

"Then let me down you jerk!"

"Ugh, fine! "

To that Yami finally let Kaiba's face alone… but he should have known that his easy victory was too good to be true. With the same ease the business man had lift him off the ground the brunet threw him into the air. The king of games let out a surprised cry as he rose a couple of inches into the air. But when he was about to react the very same arms caught him a couple of inches below the line of where he had been thrown. The blue eyed man's body lightly inclined to the front and the former pharaoh was thrown into the limousine. The former king fell against the soft interior with an indignant growl. His lover didn't waste a second and entered the expensive vehicle. The door was closed behind them by the faithful Isono, who returned to the cabin to drive his boss to his mansion.

The situation wasn't much on Yami's side. The CEO had already trapped both of his hands above his head. Those hypnotic blue eyes sought out his crimson eyes. He was been a rebel. He was defying the ex-ruler with a mocking smirk. He pressed his body down to coax a sensual reaction off his lover. Yami gasped under the pressure of the other's body above his. Kaiba's lips were already dedicated on the task of marking his neck with kisses. It was hopeless. It just didn't matter how angry he was at his boyfriend. It would always end like that. He would end up under Seto letting himself be reduced to a being that passionately sought each sensual caress. Seto's gentle but possessive kisses were already disarming the former king piece by piece. His defeat was announced when he moved his head lightly, granting his handsome lover a greater access on his silky skin. He reached the teen's cheek and kiss ever so lightly creating a path to his little mouth and the full red lips he adored kissing.

Kaiba's hands predictable enough wouldn't remain still for long. He made sure that the pharaoh was under control before his right hand descended making its way to the end of Yami's black shirt. The insolent hand lifted his victim's shirt so it would have contact with the hot skin underneath. The pharaoh gasped softly. His breath quickened but his soft moans didn't disrupt the quiet harmony in their enclosed space. The soft light shined with low intensity giving a sensual atmosphere. Seto's sneaky hand traveled upwards and stopped to tease a nipple. Their mouths were still busy with each other. The little game between their tongues was interrupted by the delicious interval of Yami moaning into his mouth after feeling the attention given to one of his most erogenous zones. The brunet was enjoying each and every moment trying his best to suffocate his partner with their brutal make out session.

He had always wonder how could Seto kiss him so deeply for such a long time without the need to breathe. He could feel it , the desperation in his lungs and the pleasure in his heart… but survival was a priority. He moved his head to the side with a long gasp. It was followed by quick breathing. He opened his eyes revealing the deep crimson that tainted the windows of his soul. His vision clouded with dear feelings that communicated how much the brunet could affect him. Yami looked directly into his lover's eyes reading the message behind the two jewels. He was feeling every single emotion that the brunet was imprinting on his skin.

Seto moved to mark his pharaoh's chest. His lips traced a path until he reached the other's belly. Yami moaned softly but didn't dare make a sound to refuse his beloved's advances, if he did he'd suffer until he was satisfied torturing him. Kaiba looked up curiously Yami was behaving. It was endearing to acknowledge how easily he could make his rival surrender. His hands were now holding his lover's hips down. He knew his partner moved to much and he needed him to be still for the next erotic caress. Sensually Seto gave a kiss to the bulge between Yami's legs. The response was almost immediate those hips he held tried to rose from the seat. The pharaoh took in a deep, shaky breath before releasing it in a frustrated and desperate moan as his lover took the fly of his pants between his teeth and with a slow movement he unzipped the sinful leather garment. His hand lift for a second to unbutton it. The brunet proceeded to raise enough to look down and luxuriated before his artwork.

Yami looked so seductive and beautiful. His flushed face a tell tale sign of arousal. His swollen lips slightly parted as he breathed in with hurried intakes. Those soft petals begged him to be tasted promising a sweet flavor he still could savor between his own. The view was absolutely adoring.

He grabbed the trousers and with a slow pace he took them off. Inch by inch vanilla skin was shown. It was unsurprising to notice the lack of underwear. He sometimes got suspicious about his lover's habit but he couldn't deny it had a positive effect on his arousal. Kaiba paused at Yami's ankles. He didn't need to take it off completely for what he had planned.

He nudged Yami's legs apart. He moved lightly to get comfortable and inclined his body until his mouth was in close proximity to the shorter's male swollen member. Yami's breath hitched for a second as he felt Seto's steady breathe against his skin. Anticipation filled his mind. Then he felt it. Seto's wet muscle making contact with his hard penis. His tongue was caressing from the bottom to the sensitive tip several times in successive movements. His body trembled at the exquisite sensations. His voice sang the pleasure that almost converted into screams of ecstasy as he felt the warm and moist insides of his lover's mouth. The pharaoh's lips parted letting out each expression shamelessly. His mind went blank and the only thing that mattered was the feeling of the his beloved's mouth as he created bobbing movements with his head. The friction and the light suction was agonizingly delectable.

Yami was deeply lost in the sensations. His body trembled. Sweat was scaping through his pores. He tried to arch to reach for more pleasure as it became insufficient but strong arms refused him. Seto looked up to enjoy the view of Yami unraveling underneath him. His eyes studied every single detail of that being that drove him wild. It was just Yami who could wake up the fire roaring within him underneath the deceiving layers of indifference he put up as a front for those who even dared try to get close. He was the only one to survive it and the only one who could kept up with it without burning.

The CEO loved every single moment of their numerous encounters. The best part for him was the knowledge that he'd always win. It was a lost fight even before beginning and no victory was as sweet as this one. Deciding it was already time to finish their activities the brunet speeded up his movements and applied more suction. The former king let out a surprised half scream at the sudden change of pace. The sweet and hopeless teen opened his eyes to admire Seto's movements in an erotic picture that heightened his state. The tension inside him increased. Under the assault Yami finally gave up. The pressure finally was released into Seto's awaiting mouth. The blue-eyed man drank every drop of liquefied ecstasy and he finally let go of Yami's appendage.

It was absolutely satisfying to look at Yami in post orgasmic repose knowing he was responsible for the erotic final piece of art. His own member twitched inside his pants. His rigid appendage was begging for attention but it'd have to wait for later. He imagined they were about to reach their destination.

The former king expected the assault to continue but was surprised ( and disappointed) to see that Kaiba stopped and was trying to reign over his desires.

"We're already near the mansion. Redo your pants ", that was the only answer he received to his inquisitive gaze.

The crimson eyed youth exhaled heavily but did as command. Still lying down he rose his hips to pull up his pants and button them. He continued with his shirt . he pushed it back before moving into a sitting position. His hands were trying to smooth down the wrinkles created by their activities and finally he checked his accessories so they would be in place. When he was satisfied with his looks , he payed attention to his boyfriend. His immediately noticed the bulge between Seto's legs. Yami blushed at the sight. He had enjoyed so much the other's erotic performance that he had totally forgotten that his lover must have been as affected as he was.

"Seto…, he paused for a moment, Are you going to be ok? "

Kaiba looked at him.

"You will take responsibility. Don't worry about that", an evil smirk appeared on his handsome face as he replied. He just knew how. He had already planned it all.

The pharaoh's eyes narrowed in distrust. Kaiba Seto was planning something and he was absolutely sure he was going to be the victim.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Ison's voice through the intercom.

"Seto-sama, we have arrived to the mansion"


	2. After the moonlight

The two duelists exited the limousine together at the same time, the two from each side of the vehicle.

Seto has proved himself a master of self control once more. When he had gotten out of their transport, he was looking fine, as much as he had when he had arrived to the game shop. The same could not be said about his companion. Yami's hair was looking messier than normal and his cheeks were painted with a light blush that refused to go away and that somehow was amplified by the cold night breeze. As if to mock their previous conversation over the phone or actually praise their desire, the moon was full and illuminating brightly the night. The silver rays were descending upon them even if it went unnoticed by the two duelists.

Luckily, for them both the entrance was right in front of them. They entered quickly. They did not want to wait for their night to start.

The tall brunet paused for a moment after they entered the mansion, suddenly turning so he could watch Yami directly," Go to my bedroom first... and I hope you are ready when I enter."

Yami looked at him confused. The brunet smirked and leaned down and murmured softly into his rival's ear.

" You have to be naked and waiting for me."

The command was so absolute and so strong that it was sensual. Yami just could look back at him and direct his gaze to those azure eyes. He finally nodded. He did not want to waste time. The crimson-eyed duelist rushed to their shared bedroom and as soon as he opened the door he let out a sight filled with impatience and desire. Sometimes he found it so incomprehensible, how much Seto could affect him.

Each piece of clothing fell unto the floor in close succession. It was a shame those same blue eyes were not looking at him in that moment because just that simple act was made with a certain unconscious sensuality that it was hypnotizing. The light was soft, it was set to enhance their senses. He let his body repose in the soft mattress. It was silk and the best quality of cotton, undoubtedly his rival's taste for all of it was white and deep blue, his most favoured colours. He got quietly on the bed. The former-king caressed the sides of the pillow as he waited impatiently for his lover to join him. It was not easy to not think about what the other had planned. He caressed the soft fabric of the bed and pressed the pillow against his face and breathed deeply, inhaling Seto's scent. It was still imprinted on these layers. His closed eyes fluttered open for a second and his hands started travelling along his body. He pictured and remembered each sensual encounter, those eyes and those big hands that gave him so much pleasure. First he started with his neck, slowly giving fluttering caresses barely touching the skin. It made his entire body react with goosebumps, he continued downwards until he reached his left nipple and started toying with it. The Egyptian growled out loud but it was not enough. His right hand continued on where the other had stopped reaching further to the south. His member was swelling and he grabbed it firmly , stroking it lightly before starting to pump it slowly to build up the pleasure. He closed his eyes once more and let the fantasies enhanced his actions. Actions his lover was unaware of...

Downstairs, the brunet quickly grabbed what objects he wanted. He smirked the whole time. Their encounter was going to be quite fun for him. Introducing food to their foreplay was not strange for his rival but still it seemed to surprise him. When the brunet gathered everything he would need for their night he made his way to his bedroom where certain someone was waiting for him. The blue-eyed man could almost bet his rival was impatient.

When the door opened, he had not expected what he saw. He had been right when he had guessed Yami was anxious.

His lover was on the bed naked as he had told him but he was doing something extra as well. He had his eyes closed and those small hands were working. The former pharaoh's left hand was travelling along his body. The soft skin starting to cover up with sweat. His mouth opened and let short gasps and loud moans escape. His right hand was caressing his member, the movement going upwards and downwards and accompanying it, the enchanting movements of his hips as he followed the pleasure he gave himself. It was an erotic dance he could not take his eyes off. He opened the door and slowly entered. His lover was so concentrated in what he was doing that he did not listen when Kaiba moved inside the room. Then he heard it, his name, it was repeated again and again almost in silence sounding like pleads, maybe for him to hurry up as if those would help to summon him into the bedroom. The brunet sat down on a chair to the right of the bed and watched the other's profile. His eyes turned into a deep and obscure azure bordering into the deepest colours of sapphires.

Yami turned his head towards were the brunet was and opened his eyes, he observed the young businessman. He had known his taller lover had come into the room. The young man was trying to put on a show to entice the other. It was some type of game, games was part of their relationship these were the most pleasant of them all. Their eyes locked for a moment and it was electric. Seto was confidently sitting on the chair and it seemed with no plans of approaching the other. He was enjoying this too much.

" It seems you were enjoying yourself while I was gone."

Yami shivered but did not answer. He was painfully erected.

" Keep going, it is not like you need me to be here."

That did it. The king of games slowly rose from the bed, it was uncomfortable but he did not stop until he reached his lover. Seto was looking at him all the time they stared into each other's eyes as the other approached him. The brunet's gaze was challenging him, daring him as he always did. The Egyptian stopped until he was just in front of the other man. The crimson-eyed man grabbed his tie and straddled unto his lap with complete impertinence and an air of ownership it bordered on complete arrogance, finally Yami kissed him fiercely. The kiss was passionate and fierce showing most of their agonizing impatience. Their breaths were mixing with each other and the fight for dominance made itself present. Seto's mouth was devouring Yami's and his arms were enveloping him in a possessive embrace. His hands were enjoying the extension of his pharaoh's skin which was glazed with the sweat of his previous activities. The brunet could feel the former king's erection brushing against his stomach. He needed every bit of self control to not just take his petite lover and throw him into the bed before possessing him. He had plans on how to torture his favourite victim.

For a moment Yami stopped and whispered against Seto's lips a whisper that sounded breathless,

" Please Seto, I need you."

" Need me for what?"

" Take me", he then leaned to whisper against the brunet's ear, " Hard, rough..." Yami's hand were already working on making everything progress, he was unbuttoning Seto's shirt. Each button was opened with practised ease, teasingly those slender hips were dancing against him. He gasped at a rather rough thrust coming from the man underneath him. It was, of course, a game of two.

Damn him and his seduction; Yami was driving him crazy. It was almost impossible to resist him when he got into his sensual mood but he was not going to lose. He was going to make his rival beg him for more, that was for sure. With all of his impatience and force, he slipped his arms underneath those long, sensual legs. The movement itself was so sudden Yami could barely react and could just throw his arms around Seto's neck to balance himself when the brunet got up and started walking towards the bed.

The crimson-eyed duelist embraced him tightly and kissed the brunet's neck. He could feel those soft lips pressing against his skin, each time it sent waves of desire through him. Yami was been gentle with his treatment but it was just another strategy to convince the brunet's body to move faster and get them where _he_ wanted. Seto put him carefully on the bed. Yami thought for a moment, his blue-eyed lover would join him and attack him immediately with furious kisses and fervent touches but the taller man just smirked at him and turned around. Quickly, he retrieved what he had brought with him and took the opportunity to get the lube out of his nightstand after he approached the bed once more. Before, he joined Yami he took off his shirt that luckily was already opened because of the former king and took off his belt as well. He leaned swiftly downwards and grabbed Yami's chin forcing him to kiss him. The action was reciprocated with enthusiasm and equal fervour, the brunet straddled the petite duelist, forcing him to lay down on the bed.

Yami's hand did not rest immobilized for a second. He caressed with firm touches the body on top of him, enjoying completely the well built structure of his boyfriend. Then, for some reason unknown to him Seto stopped, a single thread of liquid still joined their mouths together, it ripped on its own. Seto's head turned to his right and he grabbed a single red and sweet fruit with his hand. It was small and juicy...he pressed the little cherry against Yami's lip.

" Open and bite it lightly without chewing or swallowing it."

Yami obeyed without words and did as told.

" Your lips are swollen and red, the cherry make them look more appetizing. It's really sexy."

With the fruit between his teeth the former king could not really answer back but it was not really necessary because his eyes shined with a strange light that was caused by the comment and his cheeks turned red.

Seto's arrogant smirk appeared once more. He leaned down and with his tongue he licked Yami's lip and the sweet skin of the little fruit. It made his pharaoh shiver. The reaction did not go unnoticed. The brunet pressed his tongue against the cherry and pushed it inside his boyfriend's mouth, with that he started playing with both the fruit and Yami's tongue. The lithe duelist answered back instantly, trying to fight back. The one that could get a bigger piece of it would win. It was not long before the king of games lost before his rival. Seto moved once more and looked right into him. The young Egyptian was breathless. Yami wondered if his lover did actually try or not to suffocate him with his kisses or it was just simply his talent.

The brunet continued and got the whipped-cream out. With his eyes clouded with lust Yami followed the motion of his boyfriend when he grabbed the object and then looked back at him with amusement.

" Pervert."

" It's funny. You seem to be enjoying it."

Both of them smirked. Seto pressed down so the sweet delicacy would come out, he slid his fingers to grab a little bit and smeared it on Yami's mouth. He licked it off, slowly. His boyfriend gasped at the sensation, the shorter man rose his hand to hold Seto's cinnamon strands, his fingers tenderly started combing his hair. When he was finished the brunet pressed his fingers against Yami's mouth, the Egyptian understood; he licked those long fingers and sucked them creating a deliberate thunder that went straight to his boyfriend's hardening member. The businessman repeated the action with the whipped cream but this time he put the liquidy foam on top of the other's nipples. His tongue descended and licked it off, adding nips as he went by. By this time Yami was already writhing with the pleasure that tongue was lavishing on him.

" Please, Seto. I can't...", he gasped with a quite rough yet small bite the brunet gave him, " Take me.", his voice was trembling and those fingers tightened, grabbing those cinnamon locks.

" Until I want to."

" Ugh."

The brunet chuckled amused at the impatient answer. He did not stop and pressed down on the can's nozzle and designed a straight line, parting from the vanilla-skinned chest until he reached his rival's navel, just right before reaching his rival's erected penis. Yami closed his eyes after he felt Seto's wet tongue starting to lick and follow the path he had created. Suddenly the former king gasped as he felt the brunet's long fingers probing at his entrance. He felt a cold substance touching his tender skin. His body reacted to the light tease, he was going crazy with Seto's torture and he wanted it to end already. His hips followed the motion as the first finger entered him, thrusting with an almost violent force. The king of games heard his rival chuckled.

He could not say, he had not been surprise by the reaction he acquired. It was amusing to push Yami to the edge of his own desire, it gave him greater control over him. The brunet was kind of a sadist, he knew, but those expressions his lover made and those begging words he let escape when desperate where to pleasurable to try to clench his desire for them. Yami transformed into a wanton mess was something that made his ego boost because he knew he was the only owner of that forbidden image.

It was slow, it had been almost a week since they had sex and he had to take care of his smaller lover so he would not get hurt. Yami's moans and cries were a melody of repetitive noises that were filling the room. The brunet had added three fingers and was stretching the tight passage with special care. He was on the very end of his own patience. He could feel his own body react at the feeling of those muscles clenching and unclenching around his fingers. When he was sure the other was prepared, he took them out. A groan of mixed up passion and desperation was heard from the king of games when he stopped but he wanted to move on to more pleasurable things. He added more lube to his own erection before lining up against Yami's entrance. They both looked at each other, their eyes clouded with lust and love alike. Seto pushed inside slowly. Yami could not even breathe as he felt his lover making his way inside him, after such torture, it was absolutely delicious to feel the heat that spread through him when Kaiba's hard cock entered him. His hands grabbed the brunet's forearms in an attempt to ground himself as the sensations were satisfying and yet not enough, making him feel as if he was drowning. When he was buried to the hilt Kaiba stopped for a single moment expecting a sign from his lover to know if it was okay to move. It was almost immediate, Yami's hips moved roughly against him, inviting him to move forward.

The former king had his eyes closed and his mouth was open, releasing a chorus of growls and passionate moans. Seto was moving inside and outside of him with torrential strength. The brunet looked down. It was charming. The image of his Egyptian lover as he unravelled underneath him. His face flushed and his hips undulating and pressing against his hard penis, dancing with his own motions. His rival inclined his head to the side baring his neck, an invitation that was not taken for granted. The deep red marks he had left before were engraved on his body and made into a more lasting testament of their encounter when Seto's mouth descended on his skin once more.

It was this frenzy that drove them crazy when their bodies were joined and they became one. Seto's knowledge that it was only him that could create such perfect symphony was his greatest aphrodisiac and Yami's mind whispered to him that this was the side of this man, that nobody else but him could see.

The brunet then stopped. He needed Yami to be closer. He wanted to embrace him. Kaiba manoeuvred the small complacent body so they would face each other and the other could ride him. Those long legs wrapped around his hips and his arms circled the brunet's neck. He sat down for a moment as he kissed the blue eyed man. Then he felt the agonizing pressure of the erected tip pushing in once more and he moaned loudly. Kaiba's hands caressed his sides and his back before resting on his hips to aid him move. They both loved this position. He bounced up and down on his boyfriend's dick. He heard a growl coming from him when he had deliberately clenched tighter around his shaft. He felt his entire being suddenly create a spark within him, Seto was already thrusting against that spot inside him that drove him to the very edge.

" Harder... just right there!", He grabbed the brunet's shoulders, his fingers digging into the soft skin. Sweat was covering both of their bodies. This ecstasy that was only theirs, it was one drug they could not live without.

The brunet growled with pleasure and complied what was asked from him. He nuzzled Yami's neck and his shoulder , breathing in a mixture of sweat, the Egyptian's cologne and their combined scents. It was erotic in itself, so simple, something that was familiar. It was in human's nature to memorize those scents that were important, that had special meanings. It was reassuring...it really did not have an explanation but it was true.

" Yami.", he whispered that name with such reverence, it made the man in his arms shiver and answer back with a whimper.

Quivering, shivering and trembling... no control, there was no more control. It felt good. It felt safe. It felt right. From the inside out, his very pores screaming out the pleasure his lover was giving him... more, more, _**more**_! His throat was hoarse. The former king was reaching the very end of his ecstasy but he was not the only one, the same desperation was going through his lover's body as well. Two bodies singing the same song with perfect symphony. Skillfully, the taller one of them manipulated his body and created a new friction with his hand against the smaller man's member. His cries were given a new high pitched tone and in the background accordingly to their duo were heard the lower rumbles of the blue eyed man that was giving him his ultimate performance.

One: Harder! So good! Just like that! Seto...Seto...Seto...SETO! Those were the words that could be heard that gave life to the silent night that accompanied them. Words with no meaning but had their own power within their union.

Two: "There just there!", An androgynous voice that cried out demands that were complied in no time.

Three: It felt so good , so good. They could not stop, it was to hot too scorching. The heat and everything, they could not and they would not stop.

Four: Their kisses grew more fervent, more chaotic and less elegant. It was like the chaos they felt within them in that moment.

Five: They were close, the tightening that came and that needed to be release was dangerously pressing them.

Six: Finally, liquified ecstasy was released and their climax was equal, both in practised unison. The white substance marked the end and was a silent testifier of their right of possession on the other...

Seven: The Egyptian was still trembling against his lover. His body was just as tired as the one of the man that was still holding him with his long arms in a possessive embrace. He rested his forehead against the strong chest of his lover. Their breathing was harsh and fast.

The silence was the final piece of their passionate drama. Words were not needed. Each other was more than enough. Carefully, Seto dislodged his member from the heated insides of his boyfriend and a white substance travelled through those sensual legs, another mark on the being he was holding still. The brunet let himself fall unto the bed, Yami followed the body but he placed himself on top of his lover carefully. His head against the man's chest, his ear listening to the whispers of that heart beneath the skin that promised him life. The former king felt the other embrace him and Seto started to caress his back. The duelist closed his eyes, this was he loved the most after their sexual encounters, the calm exchange between them. He pushed himself a little so he could kiss Kaiba's lips. It was short but intense; soft and tender.

They let themselves give in to the silence.

But the silence was broken soon.

" The night it is not over."

Yami looked up at his boyfriend and laughed a little.

" I did not expect it to be."

Seto smirked.

" What about a bath?", he said with a sexy tone, the hand that had been caressing Yami's back suddenly going lower and resting on top of his butt cheek.

Yami blushed a little at the implication but smirked.

" You are insatiable."

The brunet managed an smug expression.

An in a few moments Yami's indignant yells were heard once more. Something along, " Seto put me down you bastard!" and many other quite creative insults.

Kaiba's mind planning already how to keep the night going.

_**N/A: **_

_**Yugioh is not mine sooooo the characters are not mine. Only the plot of this story is mine. Lolololol **_

_**This is a gift for my friend meiko for her birthday. HAPPY BDAY! **_

_**Thank you for reading this and for your support to everyone but i have bad news. Unluckily, I am going through a hard time and its kind of critical for me, it is not something serious but i will be too busy so it is very probable that i will not have time to update for at least a couple of months. **_

_**I had been very happy because i have seen response and it boosts my ego a lot which made me want to write more. Thank u to those who review, in a sense you have become a bit more special because u have an identity and become more real than just watching statistics.**_

_**And thank you finally for those who have been following before this creative boost hahaha im sorry i know im not really the best to keep up with my own ideas but because of that I will let you my followers decide which story you want me to update the next time i have got time to do so. It is your choice, and yes even this story counts if you want to but u have to review and the story with more demand will be the next one. **_

_**Also, i have got a favour to ask, i discussed this with my friend meiko and she told me i need a beta reader. So well i think it should be fine, if you r interested u can leave me a message or sth or even find me on deviantart, it is the same username: gracefulmiracle so i dont think u will have troubles. **_

_**So until next time ;)!**_


	3. Moonlight's transition

The soft hum of water as it fell in smalls waterfalls was heard inside the shower. A male voice sighing delicately accompanied the noise. Almost soundless steps were heard outside. Yami was enjoying the liquid as it fell on his body. He caressed his skin lightly as he spread a little bit of soap on it. His eyes were closed and he concentrated a bit on listening to the steps of his boyfriend that was doing something outside.

Kaiba Seto was fixing a relaxing bath for them both. He was adding some special oil and soaps to the water to make an interesting mixture. He added certain scents he knew his lover enjoyed and of course, a little something he knew the Egyptian would appreciate. Yami liked little details and the soft rose petals that floated on the water would get him some extra points. He smirked, pleased with himself. He let the products settle and he turned on the jets of the jacuzzi.

A nice scent spread through the bathroom and even if he was in the shower, he could smell the nice aroma. He wondered about it for a second but not for long. The former king heard as the shower's door opened and the little splashes that Seto's feet made as he approached him. Strong arms embraced him from behind and he was pulled against the well built body of his boyfriend. Seto nuzzled his neck and started kissing all of it gently. Those hands of his were travelling along that sexy body that invited him to touch more and more. The brunet felt as the petit man relaxed against him and delighted moans escaped him. With a swift movement he made Yami turn around. He proceeded to kiss those soft lips that begged to be possessed.

Once again their passion was building up, their naked bodies sliding against each other, the water acted as some kind of lubricant that made the caresses softer and more sensual. Yami moaned into Seto's mouth as he felt the brunet's hand grabbed his legs and raise him up so it would be easier for him to pleasure his lover. Yami aided the action and he found himself trapped between the wall and a demanding body that was slowly obliterating his senses with an overload of sensations.

Seto paused for a moment so he could whisper against those soft lips.

" I prepared a bath for both of us." He finished the sentence with another deep kiss that left his lover breathless.

" Mmmmm, sounds good," the crimson-eyed man answered back and gave him a small peck on the lips before disentangling himself from his boyfriend's strong grip. Both of them got out of the shower carefully not to fall down. Kaiba was the first and Yami followed. When they reached the bathtub, Kaiba entered first and just as he wanted, the water temperature was ideal. He extended his hand towards Yami and the petit man grabbed it. The brunet aided his lover to get in with him. The small body accommodate against his. The crimson-eyed duelist sat down on the business man's lap. He let his head rest against the brunet's chest. The former king embraced him lightly and his boyfriend responded immediately, strong arms surrounded him returning the caring gesture.

" Mmmm... it feels good... and the scent is really relaxing."

" I thought you would like it. It's good to know I'm right once again."

Yami chuckled at the response. He could sense his lover smirk even if he was not watching his face. He let a big contented sigh and he snuggled closer to Seto. It was peaceful for some time before the CEO decided that he had to do something to make things progress into a more interesting direction.

One hand left the embrace and the brunet grabbed one of the rose's petals that he had let float on the surface. He grabbed it carefully so he would not crush it. His fingers could sense the delicate silkiness it possessed, an idea came to mind. Between his fingers the rose petal was held, his hand traveled towards Yami's soft lips and he pressed it softly against them. Crimson eyes held his gaze firmly as the little object made its way down in a south directed path. The delicate neck curved lightly when the silky fibers pushed by long fingers were pressed against it. The pharaoh shivered, blue eyes were eating him. A minimal diversion and the path wandered to the right before creating a more firm caress against his nipple. The young man bucked his hips forwards and he created a delicious friction that was awakening both of them. Both men moaned softly in unison...

Intimately...

He moved the petal to the other nipple and those hips moved one more time.

A single red oval object fell once more to the side and Yami's arms encircled the brunet's neck as he made his hips dance against him. His mouth let out breathless and warm gasps, melody that was gently colliding against half parted lips that were voicing an increasing pleasure. The smaller man moved his hands to brush away the cinnamon colored strands of hair out of his way in order to get a better vision of those sapphire jewels. His crimson eyes were dazed, a mixture of red, crimson and maroon swept away as if it had been making a painting...the sunset of marvelous crimson. The brunet's eyes focused on him and they shared an intent gaze.

His hands drift slowly to Yami's butt parting them and long fingers started teasing the entrance which madeYami gasp in former king arched his back to create a perfect arc with it, letting the eyes that were ravishing him take more. He was seeking more. Seto let the first finger slip inside, feeling the tightness that was slightly loose from their previous encounter. The brunet penetrated again with two more fingers and moved them inside the passage trying to find the right place. The Egyptian was feeling pleasure nonetheless as he followed the movement of those long fingers with his hips. But the attack on his erogenous zones would not stop there, the taller man's mouth descended on the pale long neck, to kiss and nip on it, creating more dark marks or deepening the ones that were created already. That mouth reviewed its own path until reaching the Egyptian's ear and he whispered...

" Do you want it?"

It took some time for Yami to answer under the assault, it was driving him crazy but he needed to answer the question. " Yeeees.", he gasped the word.

"How badly?"

Crimson eyes focused on deep blue and he inclined his head until they were barely touching whispering against them, " Give it to me." He moved his head mimicking the same tactic as his lover and he whispered against his ear, " Hard, fast mmmmm, wild, until I can't move." He finished his sentence with a long moan and a whimper that followed the previous sound.

For the brunet that was the final testament of his patience but there was something else he wanted.

" Put it inside of you."

The former king shivered at the demand. It was devastatingly sensual. He shifted trying to accommodate the action. One hand rested against his lover's shoulder while the other hand grabbed his erected member so he could guide it against his entrance. His body was trembling with excitement and anticipation, he lowered himself slowly enjoying the consuming heat of their joining bodies.

Kaiba grimaced when he felt his penis slide inside the Egyptian but he tried to concentrate on the erotic expressions that Yami was showing. It felt extremely good ... too good, he could feel the tension and the grip of the muscles that were surrounding his penis, slowly they were parting to let him enter through the warm passage. Yami slided carefully, trying to let his body accommodate at the new demand of invasion, when he was seated the brunet felt the urge to move but it would not do until he knew his lover was prepared for it. The sensation that came when those hips moved was electrical and both gasped and moaned...the two men threw their heads back.

" Aaahhhh Seto...", he had moaned loudly, it was the only word he could remember in that moment most of his vocabulary was being fogged by the pleasure that started on his nerves and he pivoted his body upwards and downwards trying to create the much desired friction that aflamed his lust. It was an incandescent and wonderful sensation, that of being filled with his boyfriend's member.

The brunet was just as affected, it felt definitely good, too good. He closed his eyes and he inhaled the sweet scent of his lover a combination of the perfumes that were mixing within the water and his own scent, spicy ... sweet. He felt those arms tighten around his neck as the other used him as a leverage maybe to make it more real and not feel that he was lost in this nirvana by himself.

'' Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto!'' And there it was the pleasure filled screams that were calling him and that were demanding him to double his own effort so their hips would dance in unison. Kaiba growled answering back.

The world went dark as he closed his eyes and only Seto and him exist in that moment and of course the resonating sounds that were amplified by the silence inside the bathroom. His body shivered trying to increase what he was feeling. It was wonderful to feel the brunet's dick inside him, invading him and pleasing him. He doubled the efforts but it was not enough. Might have Kaiba felt the same or not but he did feel when they changed positions and he was pressed against the border of the bathtub. He trembled, feeling empty when they had to dislodge to accommodate the new position but that emptiness did not last long. The brunet fluidly impaled Yami and the former pharaoh screamed as he felt the action that was so brutal and so savage that made him see lights for a thundering moment but he did not have time to think about it because his lover was holding his hips and brutalizing his behind with each thrust that hit home.

They could not continue for a long time though, maintaining their balance over the slippery surface proved to be a difficult task even more so by their rough activities inside the bath tube, so once more the brunet repositioned his lover on his lap but this time he was facing away from him and he could see the expance of that glorious vanilla skin that glistened because of the water that covered it. Yami sat down on the other's member with ease but he stopped for a moment just to enjoy their bodies. He sighed happily as Seto embraced him from behind and started toying with one of his nipples as the other descended to caress his erected member, amplifying what he was feeling. The Egyptian turned his head allowing the brunet to kiss him deeply and both his tongue and his erected penis mimicked a very similar dance that created and emphasised that the smaller duelist could not refuse. The thrusts that were the main dance were heavily poured on the body that was situated on top of the brunet and the screams and moans were heard once more, echoing through rapid gaps of noise throughout the room.

Amazing really, amazing.

Intimate.

Gasps and moans and heavy breathing patterns were heard , two voices making a chorus.

Their bodies so close.

Their minds in sync.

And their heart beat within the same rhythm.

Perfect.

But perfection also has a limit, and it was when their bodies moved with a new urgency that needed to be filled desperately.

''Seto! I... I'm about to..AAahhhhh!''

Strong arms enclosed him with more passion.

''Yami, you feel so good.''

A synchrony of final thrusts were delivered and both men reached their climax with just a couple of minutes apart. Yami's body revolted, with the trembling of satisfaction. Both men's minds were fogged by the dear pleasure they just encountered.

Their heavy breathing started to calm down and they started to get aware more of their surroundings which included the now lowing temperature of the water. But they were not in a hurry, after all the release of hormones made them feel quiet happy and quite mellow. Seto kissed Yami's neck silently, waiting for the other to start protesting the coldness, which did not take long.

'' Mmm, Seto. You were awesome... but maybe...we should prepare for bed'', the pharoh turned his head so he could give a light kiss to his lover.

'' Mmmhhmm'', that sound was the only response he got but the brunet was already moving them anyways.

They cleaned and dried themselves properly before dividing a pajamas between the two. Yami wore the upper half which was just a button up shirt, that because of his length it reached just a couple of inches down his thighs without wearing anything underneath. There was no point in doing so, because Seto would take it away in the morning anyways... Seto just put on the lower half, the pants, leaving his chest uncovered to his boyfriend's delight. The pharaoh had never said it aloud but he enjoyed it, because he could touch the brunet's bare chest, having his free way was entertaining especially when they cuddled.

It was silent and the only thing that was heard was the noises of the fabrics as they shuffled them. They both get into the bed and move closed to each other. They accommodated to each other with a couple of shifts.

Yami sighed contently as he placed his head over Seto's chest. The brunet embraced him lightly, a hand over the other's hip was lazily reposing there and the arm where half of the egyptian's head rested on a pillow was comfortably resting there while his hand played with the now tamed spiky mess. This was Kaiba's way to show affection. It always was so physical, sometimes tender and sometimes forceful, sometimes gentle or passionate. He could not really express it better... usually the loving words would die within his throat and his caresses and his embraces were sometimes a little hesitant and sometimes forceful but surely were easier for him, especially after getting used to physical contact from his part. The Egyptian learnt to read them, these signals that he sent. They were easier to understand and with that he granted the other, the silent that he prefered over the voicing of his internal feelings... and that was fine with both of them.

They drowsily went to sleep, little by little soothed by the other's presence...

...

A/N:yugioh is not mine is property of kazuki takahashi

Well, i think i will add or not depends on my mood a couple of chapters to this.

Right now im working on the steampunk fic, it might disappoint some of u because i have noticed that the most popular is my christmas fic but i just write depending on my inspiration because i like to make things good and in wut i think is unforgettable and of course something of my own opinion of wut is good quality.

On to another thing if u want to see some spoilers on the steampunk fic u can watch my deviantart account under my same penname **gracefulmiracle.**

**And thanks to my beta, that keeps putting up with me, and keeps encouraging me and helping me out editing and correcting the chapters XD! **


	4. Long gone night

His mind was slowly gaining consciousness. Yami felt content but the feeling soon evolved into heart warming happyness when he felt the strong embrace he was in. Even in his sleep Seto did not relinquish his grip on him. He tried to snuggle closer even if he was facing away his lover but as soon as he did …..he felt it. In that moment, Seto growled his name and Yami's eyes narrowed in light surprise. The former king smiled naughtily and he repeated the action. He moved his hips and Seto growled again. He decided to keep going. Seto's penis was starting to get erected and he had accomodated so it'd rub between his buttcheeks. He turned his head to cup lightly Seto's face and kiss the underside of the brunet's chin. This time Yami heard his name and when he did desire shot through him. Hisbody was responding to the brunet's, all ideas or traces of sleep were gone.

The smaller man decided to have some fun. With extra care , he pushed Seto unto his back and strangely enough he did not wake up. Within seconds he grabbed the lubricant, they hid it under a pillow after their first passional encounter. He moved until he was on top of his lover. The pharaoh couldn't help but admire his boyfriend while he slept. Seto was shirtless and he could rejoice on the view he presented. His well toned body was caressed by the pale light from the sun ythatwas already announcing a new bright was quite early, he could notice, but it didn't matter. Yami licked his lips with desire. The former king leaned down, one hand on the mattress while the other freed Kaiba's half hard member. He uncapped the lubricant but left it aside for a moment. He gripped the throbbing member and started caressing it gently. The petit duelist moved his hand firmly with an upward and downward movement until Seto's penis have a respectable hardness. The CEO's soft moans filled the silence but he still would not wake up but to his delight between the incoherent sounds he could hear sighs with his name.

Yami kissed the tip of Seto's dick and he continued with the slow licking motions around it as if he was trying to eat a rough licks were getting more and more confident. He moved his tongue so he'd caress his lover from the base to the tip. The young egyptian repeated the action multiple times until he decided to move things further and in one swift movement he swallowed the brunet's entire penis. His mouth stretched to accomodate Seto's generous size. He was slowly filling his mouth. The smaller duelist could feel as the member opened a path though his throat's muscles. He heard a loud gasp from the sleeping man on the bed. He started moving up and down.

The former king was aware that with his sensual treatment it wouldn't be long before Seto awaken and be ready to take him once more. He squeezed the lubricant and cold liquid fell on his fingers. He proceeded to seek his entrance so he could prepare himself. He knew it wouldn't take too long specially after two rounds the night before. Two fingers were easily inside of him. He continued until he could have three inside himself . Within minutes he moaned around Seto's cock, he had found that spot that made him moan with desire.

_It was a very sensual atmosphere. The dark room was covered in velvet red, the light was barely illuminating it but it showed the sensual body that was moving . The dark shadows covered some parts of his body as he danced while the light caressed the soft skin as he moved. Seto kaiba could not get his eyes off his lover as he watched every single sinful movement his body was making. Yami was dancing for him. He showed off a very sensual outfit that was awakening his lust filled imagination. The former king looked appetizing with his small, red, leather jacket whose cut revealed Yami's belly. The outfit included a pair of black boots that reached to his knees. _

_Maybe he was enjoying, this way too much but he was helpless against Yami's seductions. He swallowed hard when the other slowly reached out to him from where the brunet had being watching and before he knew it, he had the former spirit sitting on his lap as he moved those hips against him, his erection was trapped between his buttcheeks. He growled when Yami chuckled, because both of them knew what **he** was causing Kaiba to feel. The Ceo embraced the slim body pressed against him. Yami sweetly reached out to him and caressed the side of his face before pushing it lightly to an angle that let him kiss the underside of the brunet's chin but the gentle torture wouldn't last long. In a sudden movement his lover stepped away. The brunet was watching the smaller man trying to anticipate his movements. Yami smirked and pushed him against the coach. Seto could just watch when the former king fell unto his knees and with a mischievious look on his face, Yami undid his trousers and pulled free his half-erected member. He carefully grabbed Seto's dick and licked the base to the tip in a long sensual movement that rendered him speechless. Kaiba moaned as Yami continued with his pleasurable torture but the most erotic moment was when his smaller lover stopped for a moment to kiss the tip just to shortly swallow the entire lenght. When his lover had it entirely in his mouth, he opened his eyes and looked back at the brunet. It was a very erotic image as he began to move up and down. He couldn't get enough of it as he watched Yami's small mouth swallowed his dick time after time. Seto's pleasure was absolute and yet this felt so intense in so many ways. He closed his eyes letting the sensations become stronger..._

Kaiba blinked when the sensations were amplified. It was enough, he wanted Yami. The brunet tried to move, but his mind started to wake up with the willpower of the command and he slowly opened his eyes. After the world stopped being blurry he finally saw his Yami on top of him as he slowly impaled himself on his cock. He could feel the tight sensation of those muscles parting to fit him in. Yami smirked when he realized that his beloved was finally awake.

'' It took you long enough'', the smaller man said breathlessly.

Seto growled as Yami's body swallowed him completely. The view was glorious and he couldn't take his eyes off of his lover. Yami trembled with the pleasure of being filled. His eyes were closed and his mouth opened with a soft moan but the instant didn't last long. The former king leaned forward to kiss the brunet softly on the lips. Seto accepted the gesture but he deepened the kiss by introducing his tongue in his petit lover's mouth. The former king's body reacted with instinct and his hips pushed down while the brunet's body acted as well by pushing up in a movement that made them come closer. The sensation was forceful enough to break the kiss.

It was truly deliciousto admire what he could provoke. Yami's expression was broken with pleasure. He moaned as his eyes became unfocused. It was enough to spur him on. Delighted by it, he teased his lover by gyrating his hips in a clockwise direction and then going counter clockwise. The action cause the business man to curse answered by chuckling when he heard the 'polite' words.

''Fuck, Yami!'', Kaiba growled, '' Move faster ot I'll take matters into my own hands!''

Yami smirked at him and did as told. It was so rare for him to have control over their sensual encounters, so he might as well take advantage of it. When he speeded up, using Seto's chest as laverage, the incoherent moans rose like an uniform mantra.

'' Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, SETO, SETO SETO!'', the former king repeated over and over again.

Kaiba grabbed his lover's hips_ . _Yami rose once more and grabed the brunet's hand directing it upwards.

''Seto'', he gasped at a particular harsh thrust,'' Touch me.''

The ideas were lost, Yami was so wanton and sinful. His lips were parted lightly and those cheeks were mimicking the rosy delicate color of a new blossomed rose. The business man grabbed his lover's member and started pumping it rapidly so they'd climax toguether. It was of certain truth that their matinal encounters did not last long. The pharaoh's body reacted viplently to the added stimulation and his screams grew even louder and his furious movements increased in momentum and speed. It reached a point where both of them could just verbalize just one word...each other's name.

It was somewhat mutual... Kaiba had not being the only one affected by the view. It was in moments like this between the soft caresses and the lust driven movements, that he could appreciate how lucky he was to be the reason for Seto to show this passionate side of himself. He could feel it, how loved he was and how much he loved the man underneath him. Yami closed his eyes and moaned one last time before cumming. His body shivering through his orgasm. Seto was not far behind him, he kept prolonging the sensations within his smaller lover with his continous thrusts. Moments later, he came inside his lover. The feeling of Seto's seed made him gasp out loud. He let himself fall on top of the taller man's chest once it was all over.

They took sometime to relax their breathes as they basked in the satisfying feeling of their orgasm. Seto's arm moved and his hand started petting his lover's head. Yami sighed contetly and he caressed the brunet's collarbone with his fingertips. He gave Seto a light kiss underneath his chin before laying back on his chest once more. It was peaceful for them both.

Twenty minutes later they proceeded t otake a shower that soon after became another opportunity to prolong their love making. When they finally exited the bathroom another hour and a half passed byand it was eleven o'clock. But, of course Seto had some objections about brunch when he watched the other dressed in one of his favourite outfits.

'' MMMmmmm'',Yami moaned,'' Seto, stop! I'm hungry!''

Kaiba ignored that and started kissing the other side of Yami's neck.

''Seto!'', Yami chided.

''Hm?'', was the only answer the business man gave him.

The pushed pushed on Kaiba's chest to put some distance between them but still Seto's hands were firmly placed on his waist.

'' Kaiba Seto! I'm serious, I' m starving!'', Yami thanked the gods that he had sounded harsh enough because with the brunet's treatment it was hard to sound convincing.

Seto rolled his eyes before answering, '' Fine.''

''Good.'', Yami responded with a slight smile.

With a sudden moment of inspiration Seto remembered something important.

'' What about this? We will go to a restaurant I have wanted to try. It might be a good place for new business meetings.''

Yami's eyes lit with excitementat the proposal and the hidden message. He decoded it in his mind : _I had being trying to think of new places to go so you can be happy but I did not want you to know about it so I will play it off by saying is something business related. You better thank me now. _

'' Yes, of course, i'd love to'', he said before steraling one more kiss from his byofriend's lips/

The brunet smirked comepltely pleased with the reaction and with himself. He took out his cellphone and made the necessary calls/ whe nhe finished he grabbed Yami's hand and guided him to the mansion's entrance where I sono was already waiting for them with the limousine. Seto guided Yami by the small of his back. When the smaller man settled down the brunet followed shortly and once the two were comfortable the smmaller duelist intertwined their hands toguether and smiled at his lover. Seto answered by slightly squeezing Yami's hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So im realllyyy lazy, but either way i decided i will update once more before entering school again! Yay for me! XDD i might do sth else but i do not promise anything.

For the ones that want to know about the week before christmas fic, good news is not comepleted nor have i abandoned it but... on the bad news is that i have no inspiration for it so it will take some more time. Sorry to anyone that is disappointed

on another good news! Im already making the next cxhapter for the steampunk! Yay! So it shouldn't be long.

Thank you for the support everyone!.


End file.
